Austin and Ally's future
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Just a story about Austin and Ally's future. Hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick 'Austin&Ally' story that I might continue.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The 15-years-old Ariana 'Aria' Patricia Moon,daughter of Austin Moon and Ally Dawson,walked into the living room of her parents' mansion.

Aria had long brown hair,brown eyes and light tanned skin.

She then ran upstairs,trying to find her father.

Luckily,she found him in the bathroom.

Austin was giving a bath to his newborn daughter,Alice Brianna Moon.

Alice had dirty blonde hair,light brown eyes and pale skin.

"Dad,can I ask you a question?"Aria asked.

Austin turned around and nodded.

"Why Mom and I haven't meet your father?"Aria asked.

"He hasn't spoken to me since my mom died."Austin,sadly,said.

"Um...ok."Aria said.

Aria then went to her room.

The room had purple walls,and the floor had a bright purple carpet.

The walls had posters of her favorite bands,actors and singers: Big Time Rush,Pitbull,Katy Perry,Cobra Starship,Victoria Justice and Selena Gomez.

Aria's bed was a queen-size bed,with a green with pink floral-pattern bedding and turquoise pillows.

There was a black wooden desk with a matching chair,the desk also had a purple laptop.

The closet was white with rainbow-colored star stickers.

Aria,quickly,ran towards her laptop and typed the word 'Henry Moon'.

'_Henry Moon: a billionaire man,owner of Moon Industries._

_His wife Bella Jones-Moon is deceased,and his son Austin Moon is a famous rock star.'_Aria thought/read from the information she found on a website.

'_Father vs. Son: Henry and Austin Moon fight because of family problems._'Aria then read an article of an old newspaper.

"Aria,can you watch your sister while your mom and I go out on a date?"Austin asked,as he walked in.

"S-sure."Aria said,as she closed her laptop.

-Later...-

Austin was seriously worried about Alice.

It was the first time he and Ally left Alice with Aria while they went out on a date.

"Austin,I'm sure they're ok."Ally said,as they walked in the restaurant where Trish and Dez were waiting them.

Austin just sighed.

-Meanwhile...-

"Gosh,Alice calm down!"Aria said,as she kept reading information about their grandfather.

Alice cried harder.

Aria then picked Alice up.

"Maybe you're just hungry."She said.

Alice nodded,as she cried more even harder.

Aria then took Alice downstairs.

They then went to the kitchen.

Aria then placed Alice on her high chair.

"Wait here."Aria said.

Alice nodded.

-Meanwhile,with Austin and Ally...-

They were having a romantic dinner with Trish and Dez.

"This is really awkward."Ally said.

The others nodded,in agreement.

Austin then took out his phone.

"That's it!I'm going to call Aria!"He said.

"Why?"Trish asked.

"He got over-protective."Ally said.

Trish laughed.

* * *

**I'll explain a few things:**

**1) Aria looks like Ally.**

**2) Alice looks like Austin,and she's a "Daddy's little girl".**

**3) I was creating this story while I took a shower.**

**4) Austin is sexy.**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep!I'm going to continue this story :)**

* * *

**-**_Meanwhile with Aria and Alice..._**-**

Aria's cellphone then rang.

Aria,quickly,took out her phone.

"Hello?"She said,as she answered the call.

"Aria,is everything ok?how's Ali?"Austin said,over the phone.

"Everything is perfect,and Ali is…fine."Aria said.

"_**Fine?**_"Austin said,almost yelling."Gosh Aria,I can hear her crying in the background."

Aria sighed,_it was true_.

"Dad,Ali is just hungry."Aria said.

"Then do something!"Austin said."I don't want my baby to starve!"

"Ok!"Aria said.

"Bye,sweetie."Austin said."I love you!"

"I love you too,Dad."Aria said.

She then hung up.

**-**_A few minutes later…_**-**

Aria was sitting on the black leather couch,in the living room.

She was feeding Alice.

Alice stopped drinking her milk,and yawned.

"Aww,are you tired?"Aria asked.

Alice,softly,nodded.

Aria then got up,walked out of the living room and went upstairs.

She then walked in Alice's room.

The walls were light pink,and the floor had a light purple/lavender carpet.

There was a light pink crib,with a purple blanket and a light pink stuffed bunny.

A white wooden closet,and a box of baby toys.

"Seems like uncle Dez and Dad did a good work in this room."Aria joked.

Alice just yawned.

Aria sighed.

**-**_Meanwhile with Austin and Ally…_**-**

"So Ally,how old is Alice?"Trish asked.

"3 days old."Ally said.

"Cool!"Dez said.

Austin nodded.

"I think I should call Aria."He then said.

Ally rolled her eyes.

"Again?"She groaned.

"I'm worried about my daughters."Austin said,as he glared at Ally.

**-**_Meanwhile with Aria and Alice…__**-**_

Aria placed Alice on her crib.

Alice then went to sleep.

"Goodnight,Ali."Aria said,as she turned off the lights and walked out of the room.

**-**_The next day..._**-**

Austin was sitting on the floor of his and Ally's room,playing with Alice.

"Aww,aren't you a cutie?"Austin said,as he tickled Alice.

Alice giggled.

Austin then,accidentally,dropped Alice.

Alice began to cry.

"Oh my gosh!"Austin cried,as he picked Alice up.

Alice screamed.

"Ali,I'm sorry."Austin said,as he stroked Alice's hair.

Once again,Alice screamed.

Austin sighed.

He then got an idea.

Austin grabbed his guitar and began to play a song.

'_You're always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time_

_Um, no_

_Lets not talk about it_

_Drama: We can live without it_

_Got your way with the world_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it_

_Hey girl, I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_It's a tell, you're bluffing_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the way you get me but_

_Correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_The way you say it_

_Put me through it_

_I guess I always knew it_

_I love the way you get me but_

_Correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, not a love song._'Austin sang.

Alice had already stopped crying,and was now giggling.

"Good girl."Austin smiled.

* * *

**Please review,and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay!a new chapter!**

* * *

Henry Moon was sitting in front of his black desk.

He ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair,and sighed.

"Come in."Henry said.

Austin then walked in.

"Father,we need to talk."Austin said,as he sat on a black leather chair.

"Talk,son."Henry said,as he folded his arms.

"Father,we need to stop fighting."Austin said.

"Why?"Henry snapped.

"_Because I miss you._"Austin whispered.

"Because I want you to meet my family."He then said,outloud.

Henry was speechless.

_Family?_

_Was his son married?_

_Because being a grandfather wasn't one of Henry Moon's 'life-plans'._

Ally leaned against a wall,as she and Trish were at the mall.

She groaned.

"Do I hear you groaning?"Trish said,as she stood next to Ally.

"I'm tired."Ally yawned.

"Oh my gosh!a new store!"Trish cried,as she ran towards a random store.

"_Fang-tastic Style_?"Ally said,as she followed Trish.

"Let's check it out!"Trish,happily,said.

Ally thought it was going to be a gothic store,but the store looked actually nice.

The walls were black and hot pink,with 'skull-ette'.

But before Ally could see all the stuff in the store...

One of clerks walked towards them.

She had long black hair with pink streaks and bangs,light pink/pale skin and..._purple eyes?_

The girl/clerk wore a hot pink long sleeve shirt with a black vest,a black skirt and pink boots.

"Hi!"The girl said."May I help you ghouls?my name's Laura."

Trish waved.

* * *

**Laura = Draculaura(from Monster High).**

**Fang-tastic Style = A fake monster high store that I created.**

**Skull-ette = Monster High's skull.**

**Plz review :)**


End file.
